


Love Is in The Air: First Day of Work

by Pharaisia



Series: Love Is in The Air [1]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Dating, Romance, Sex, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharaisia/pseuds/Pharaisia
Summary: You just got hired as an employee at the Eyrie Building, headquarters of the Xanatos Enterprises.As you live your everyday life, you realize that you wish someone at your side that can love you until your hair becomes gray. Or just have sex until you can't stand up for a few hours. Depending on your needs.You will have the chance to conquer the heart of one of the four handsome men that you will soon meet. But who will be able to grant your wish for love (or desire for lust)? You'll have to play to find out!
Series: Love Is in The Air [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Love Is in The Air: First Day of Work

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And welcome to the introduction story of Love Is in The Air, a dating simulator fanfiction  
> of Gargoyles.  
> The reader (aka you beautiful person) will be the main character, who just got a job at the Eyrie Building as an employee.  
> You will have the chance to choose one of the male characters from the main cast of Gargoyles and try to make way through their heart (exactly like any dating sim game).  
> The male characters will be David Xanatos, Owen Burnett, Matt Bluestone and Derek Maza.  
> There will also be the chance to gain the Puck route, but you will need to select the right answers during the Owen route to achieve that.  
> Each route will have three possible endings: The Romance Ending, The Bad Ending...and The Naughty Ending.  
> Yes, you read correctly.  
> There will be LOTS of fanservice in this, so be ready!  
> By the way, all of this will take place shortly after the Enter MacBeth episode, when Xanatos just got home after six months of jail.  
> I gotta admit, I'm not too keen on adding a Goliath route, because I can't see him as a very sexual creature and he would only be interested in Elisa anyway.  
> Meh.  
> How does it work?  
> I will write a story for each character, and depending on the answer you give you will have to go to a certain chapter of the story.  
> Example:  
> A) You smile (go to chapter 2)  
> B) You roll your eyes (go to chapter 3)  
> C) You sigh (go to chapter 4)
> 
> I hope I will be able to entertain all of you Gargoyles fans out there, I will do my best.  
> Enjoy the introduction!  
> I will write all the routes before posting them on the site (it might take a bit).

_Finally, I'm here. The Erye Building._

You stop for a moment to raise your head and observe the tallest skyscraper in all of New York. Your new working place.

After being fired rather unfairly from Cyberbiotics, your best friend Jane was able to find you another job at Xanatos Enterprises. Your dismissal was due to the unfortunate tragedy that happened on The Fortress, where dozens of people either died or were severely injured; Cyberbiotics needed to make cuts to go on after losing millions of dollars. It's still unfair, but at least you know that you weren't fired because of incompetence.

"Hey!" You hear a female voice and turn your head to the left. It's Jane, grinning and waving at you. You smile and walk towards her.

"Hi, Jane."

"Well, hello there! Look at you, all prepped up and ready for your first day of work at the Eyrie Building!" She wipes away a fake tear. "I'm so proud!"

You roll your eyes at her.

"Ah-ah, very funny, this isn't my first day of school."

"But it's still emotional, and a big step towards an actual good career. I tell ya, you were wasting your skills at Cyber **bitch** ionics."

"Jane..."

"Alright, alright...come on, let's go inside. I'll guide you to your office."

She takes your hand and almost drags you inside the building. Jane is very happy that you're here, mostly because you will finally have the chance to spend more time together. Jane is your best friend from college, you two were roommates and attended the same classes. She's sassy, smart, and funny, and her favorite hobby is gossip. Along with trying to get you hooked up with someone. You may be a great programmer, and even decent at judo, but your love life sucks. Is it your fault if every time a good looking man smiles at you, you blush so much that you could pass for a giant tomato? Is it your fault that every time a good looking man talks to you, your tongue is suddenly unable to elaborate a simple sentence? Of course not.

Jane constantly makes fun of you for your shyness, but not anymore! If you will meet anyone interesting, you will get out of your shell! You'll show Jane that you can be confident and relaxed around possible love interests! You will defeat your bashfulness!....maybe. You hope.

New working place, new life, new reputation...yeah, you can do it.

_I can do it. How hard could it be?_

* * *

You finally reach your new office. 'Finally', because Jane insisted on introducing you to every one of her colleagues, parading you around like a circus' new attraction, and making it extremely clear that you are single. And the day just started. Oh boy.

You immediately put yourself to work, using your computer like the pro you are and focusing on your job. A couple of hours pass by, and you decide that it's time for a break; you stand up and get out of your office to hunt for coffee when someone clears his throat behind you.

You turn around and immediately feel your face become warm: a blond, handsome man stands in front of you carrying a big pack of documents, dressed in a formal blue suit with a red tie. His blue eyes are cold and sharp, like an iceberg and you can almost feel them piercing through your soul. You find them beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

"Excuse me, where do you think you are going?" He asks in a deadpan tone.

You blink and manage to look away from those beautiful eyes to focus on answering his question.

"I was about to get some coffee-"

"It is rather early for a break. Only two hours of work and you already need one?"

The man raises an eyebrow and you gulp.

"Well, uh, I believe that to make a good job one needs as much caffeine as possible in his body." You try to joke and even make a timid smile, but your humor doesn't impress the man.

"I suggest you focus more on your work and less on the caffeine." He gives you the pack of documents. "I want these done before noon."

"Uuuh, yes, of course, Mr...?"

"Burnett. Owen Burnett. And you better get back to work this instant."

You feel all the blood drain from your face and your legs become jelly: Owen Burnett is your direct supervisor even though you never met him before now, you were told who he was while doing the interview. And now he thinks you're a lazy coffee-obsessed employee.

Oh no.

"Y-yes, sir! Of course! Right on!"

He sighs and leaves as you hurriedly go back to work.

Goodbye coffee.

* * *

Lunchtime couldn't arrive any sooner. You deliver the documents on time on Mr. Burnett's desk before going out with Jane to the park for a nice hotdog and a soda.

"So, how is it going?" She asks while you both munch down your hot dogs; you shrug at her question and sip your soda.

"Good, I guess...except I may have completely ruined my future career." Jane tilts her head in confusion and you explain everything that happened with Burnett.

"Ouch. Not exactly a great start of the day, uh?"

"You can say that again..."

"Chill out, honey, I'm sure things are going to be better from now on. Besides, Mr. Burnett behaves like that with everyone, rumors say that he's actually a robot that tries to look human." She smirks and you can't help but chuckle. You feel more relaxed.

"I think I'll go get another hot dog. Want something else?"

"No thanks, I'm full."

You nod and start walking towards the kiosk. You have almost arrived when someone suddenly rushes by you, pushes you, and runs away. You realize that your wallet is not in your pocket anymore.

"My wallet! Stop! Thief!!"

You start running after the thief, but he's faster than you and he gets farther and farther away. You are panting and feeling dizzy, realizing that running right after eating a hot dog is not the best idea. As you start saying goodbye to your hopes of getting back your money, documents, and credit card, a man appears out of the bushes and tackles the thief on the ground. Surprised, you quickly jog towards the two.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in court. You have the right to talk to a lawyer for advice before we ask you any questions. You have the right to have a lawyer with you during questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. If you decide to answer questions now without a lawyer present, you have the right to stop answering at any time."

The red-haired man says as he puts a pair of cuffs around the thief's wrists. The man stands up, dragging the thief along. A police officer runs towards him and takes the thief away. The red-haired man turns towards you and smiles, his green eyes kind and gentle. You feel yourself blushing.

"I think this belongs to you." He hands you over the wallet and you gratefully take it.

"Thank you so much, officer."

"Detective, actually. Detective Matthew Bluestone, but friends call me Matt." He shakes your hand in a friendly way. "Better be careful. Central Park is full of thieves and robbers, even by daylight."

"Uhm will do, thanks." He winks at you and walks away. Jane joins you right after.

"Remember when I told you that things are going to be better from now on?"

"Yes?"

"Forget I ever said that. Let's just wait for this day to be over and then we'll be able to give a much more objective judgment."

You completely agree with her.

* * *

To cheer you up from that bad experience, Jane tells you that she will offer you dinner tonight. The thought of a nice, delicious dinner does cheer you up, and you manage to focus on your job better. At six o'clock, you take your things and leave, but not before taking a nice cold cherry soda from the vending machine; you open it and sip some as you start thinking about that handsome detective that saved your wallet. So sweet and kind... While your mind wanders, you bump into someone on your way out, inevitably spilling the cherry soda over yourself, the floor, and the person you bumped into.

"Oh, no! I'm terribly sor-"

You stop talking and wish the ground could swallow you.

David Xanatos, the founder, owner, and CEO of Xanatos Enterprises is standing right in front of you. His (probably very expensive) outfit is now ruined by stains of cherry soda and the time stops. People around you fall silent, eyes wide in shock and terror, the air feels heavy and tense; behind Mr. Xanatos, Mr. Burnett narrows his eyes at you, clearly disappointed.

"M-M-Mister X-Xanatos, I..."

Xanatos blinks a couple of times, observes his clothes, the marble floor, and then you.

That's it, it's over, you're dead, you brought great shame to your ancestors and to poor Jane that with great effort managed to get you an interview in this place AND YOU RUINED EVERYTHING BY SPILLING CHERRY SODA OVER. YOUR. **BOSS!**

You could have waited until you got to the restaurant, but _nooo!_ You needed your highly sugared drink like some sort of junkie who can't stay away from sugary stuff!

_I'm screwed._

But Xanatos doesn't look angry. Instead he chuckles.

"I was just telling Owen how hot it is outside today. This actually helped, thank you."

Wait. What? Did David Xanatos just crack a joke? You thought you would've been sent to the pillory, but your CEO just made a joke. A few people laugh nervously and you laugh in pure relief and step away from Mr. Xanatos' way.

"Staying hydrated is very important, but remember to drink water too." He grins and walks towards the elevators, followed by Mr. Burnett. You run the hell out of there and join your friend at the restaurant.

* * *

"Just kill me." You groan, hiding your face in your hands.

"Aw, come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Jane. I spilled cherry soda all over my boss. Of course it's bad."

"But he didn't get angry. Mr. Xanatos is a very charming man and a true gentleman." She sighs dreamily. "And you just gave me an idea for a wet shirt contest that would involve all the sexiest men of the building-"

"Jane. No."

"What? So if we women do the stupid sexy shirt thing it's okay, but if men do it then it's not? Bullcrap."

"It's wrong either way."

"Wrong, but fun." She nudges you as your food arrives.

After dinner, you go on separate ways and you use the subway to get home. There aren't many people around, and the place looks semi-abandoned. Maybe you should've called a taxi.

"Hey, got some dollars to spare?" A raspy voice asks you from behind your back. Before you can turn around, you feel something sharp-pointed at your lower back.

"I bet you do. Just gimme your money and I'll let you go."

_What is it with robbers wanting my friggin' wallet today?!_

You gulp down some saliva and remember a judo move you learned a few weeks ago to get away from a similar situation, but as you slightly move your arm to get into position, the robber pushes the knife a bit further, piercing your jacket and shirt.

"You better not try anythin' funny, or I'll-" A grunt, a thump and you don't feel the knife against you anymore.

"You can turn around now." You do and see who your savior is: Black hair, deep blue eyes and dressed in a sports jacket, he looks at you with a serious gaze.

"Thank y-"

"What the hell were you thinking about taking the subway this late? Everyone knows that it's dangerous."

You feel mortified. He huffs and his eyes become more gentle.

"You were lucky I was around. Now come on, let's get out of here and call a taxi. If you don't have enough money, I'll pay for you."

"Uhm, no, no! I do have enough money!"

"Then why didn't you call for one in the first place?"

"It's just that, you know, the routine..." You realize you don't have any good excuses.

"Well, nevermind now. Come on." The guy escorts you out of the subway and even waits with you until the taxi arrives.

"Thank you, uh..."

"It's Derek. Be careful from now on, 'kay? I won't be always around to save you."

_He certainly got an attitude...but he's cute._

You blush and nod, he closes the door for you and the taxi brings you back home.

That was NOT how you wanted your first day to go... You go to bed and hope to have more luck the next day.


End file.
